Season of Gods
by AbraxasTheGreatII
Summary: As always, Harry Potter is not a normal guy, but something happens during the holiday prior to his seventh year, that will put him in another category of abnormalities. Subtle but important changes to the 6 and 7 book. HPxDM
1. Prologue

Hello World! How are you all? I hope you're all well. I came up with the idea to this story thanks to the movie Thor, but after researching the Norse culture, I decided to keep the main idea but base it on theGreek culture. Thus will the Olympic gods. The events in the books would still happen, but it will be something different. Well of all, everything will be explain it as the story progresses. Please leave me reviews! =D

Enjoy the show!

** Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.****

**Word Count: **2,590****

**Disclamer: **All characters, places, and other contents of this story belong to JK Rowling. Except OC carachters.

**Prologue**

The night was calm, cool; the moon shone in the sky full of stars, perfect to go out and take a walk and discover a city with much history as Athens. For others, the night was perfect for exploring hidden ruins to the view of ordinary people, not for wizards and witches.

Of course, that if you have access to one of the largest private and expensive research in the world, in search of one of the most important archaeological treasures ever discovered. Pandora's Box. According to common humans or Muggles, it was a box like thing that had the powers of all of the evils that afflicted the land with catastrophes, for magicians, it contain unknown powers sought after by Merlin himself.

For me, one of the archaeologists, it was a sentiment I didn't share. I thought that something in the place felt strange, as if we shouldn't be here. Of course, my hunches were something I could not share, the excavation was privately financed by a British millionaire, ergo, my opinion was worth the same as one of an house elf, and despite having integrity to say no based on my beliefs, Athens is an archaeologists dream, filled with priceless treasures and exciting adventures, to pass up the opportunity. Also I knew in the end we wouldn't find what we were looking. If no one has succeeded in a millennia, why would we? But soon I realized how wrong I was.

That night, while I was reading a book on ancient Greece for clues, I received a call from the excavation explaining that during the cleaning of a small landslide that happened during the day, they discovered a marble wall that was radiating wild magic, so powerful and pure that they had to put powerful protection to avoid being burned, or worse, adsorbed.

Now I was with my two colleagues waiting to find some sort access or door. They had been dug at least 8 feet of wall, impressing all of us, as it was rare to find an old building underground with a size like that. We were anxious and excited, but also we were getting impatient. Me specially. Too much waiting for my taste.

- Calm down, would you? - Alex told me, one of my colleagues. - I'm sure we are close, I don't think this exceed more than 10 feet, none Greek building was so great unless it was a statue, even if it was magical.

Just as I was to reply that my impatience was due to something else one of the diggers cries in Greek that they had found it. As we approached the pit a little, we noticed that they had found the entrance, a wooden door, perfectly preserved by the magic in the place and richly carved depicting vines and other things that did not differentiate very well at a distance. 20 minutes and another 3 meters later were in front of the entrance looking at the magnitude of the door and carvings, while others checked for curses and traps.

- Pure black oak-explained Alex. - Quite rare in this land. And this construction is more Egyptian than Greek.

- And the carving clearly speaks of the gods- said Eric, my other colleague. - Shall we go in?  
>And they did. No matter how Egyptian it was on the outside, it was difficult to confuse it inside. Pillars and pillars, Greek-style, filled the place and got lost in the distance as far as I could see in the dim light from outside. Without thinking about it, we lit our wands. The little light that appears didn't help much with a pervasive darkness like this one, but at least it helped to know where we were walking. By illuminating the ground, we saw that the bases, and probably the tops, of the pillars were made of pure gold. As we walked, the three of us concluded that it was definitely a temple, and much larger than we had anticipated it would, and apparently without any lighting to help of us.<p>

- There's something here- I say, after about 5 minutes walking. - Something I don't like, as if something strange live here.

- Don't exaggerate so much- Alex said. - That's just the depth in which we are, and the ancient magic of this place.

- I don't think that's it- said Erick. - She's right, something feels out of place.

- What do you mean? - Alex asked.

- As if we shouldn't be here- he explained, while I nodded in agreement with him.- we should go back.

- We didn't come here for nothing- Alex began, as we walked. - We are looking for relics and history. We can't go back and let a finding so unusual like this one, that's stupid. We are making history here, history that will put us in books and be talk of the world.

- No- I said. - We are here in search of the box for the 1567 eccentric millionaire who thinks his money and status will help him get what he want.

After my clarification, he didn't say more, making me realize that maybe I wasn't the only one who found the whole business of the box a very bad idea.

Despite what Erick and I feel, we go forward. For what it seemed like an hour walk, we reach some stairs. We go down and I count till 15. 15 steps. I illuminated our sides, and we realized we were in a circle.

- We are in the center, apparently - I said.

Alex thinking the same, lit up at the ceiling, something we hadn't thought of doing (stupid I know). Erick and I did the same, and were surprised to see a great chandelier of gold; at least 3 feet high and 6 long, exquisitely wrought.

- Should we enlighten it? - I ask.

- Why not? - Said Alex, who with a flick of his wand, released a small blue flame to the candle.

The flame impacted with one of the candles, which went on quickly, instantly making a chain reaction, igniting the rest of the chandelier. For the first time we saw the greatness and grandeur of the place where we were. Bigger than we could imagine, and ending with a ceiling full of stars.

- Apparently Hogwarts is not as original as we thought- I said walking into the center of the circle in which we were. - And the chandelier has incredible magic, so it shows. We can see beyond the circle but only focuses the light in us.

- It must have a minimum radius of 25 kilometers- Erick said, paying no attention. - And if my deductions are correct, we are in a temple like we thought.

- How do you know? - Ask Alex, watching everything but nothing in particular.

- The circle- He said like usual. Seeing the confusion on Alex's face, simply pointed to the ground. Both Alex and I look to the floor and saw plenty of pictures, scenes and depictions of a wealth of stories to which none of us were familiar with. Of course unless you were Erick VanHotl, one of the youngest and famous runes readers in the world. - From the little that is seen only on this side, this temple was dedicated to the gods, as a sort of Pantheon. And if my wand serves me correctly, only witches and wizards came to this place.

- That's strange- I said. - According to the books not all witches and wizards shared the belief of deities as powerful as the Gods. They believed that the magic came from the land itself. So most of the temples built by magicians end up being shared with Muggles, as they were not enough to keep afloat a temple.

While Eric and I were discussing history, none of us noticed as Alex inspected in more detail the floor of the circle. Had we done that, we could have stopped him. With a smile, he discovered a small trigger that reveal the best kept secret in history, and, without meaning to sound pessimistic, the end of our days.

Out of nowhere, a white light illuminated the edge of the circle, where the soil is linked to the steps. Everything was shaking, or so we assumed, when in fact only the circle was being attacked with a tremor after another.

- What have you done? - I yell at Alex, trying to remain standing in spite of such movement.

Alex could not answer, as all three fell to the ground with the last earthquake, while of the center emerged a pedestal. Seeing him come, my worst fears came true. I felt proud that we had discovered the treasure most wanted for thousands of years, which, according to history, even Merlin couldn't accomplished. But the truth was that I felt that the world came to an end. What have we done? Have we condemned the world with such a finding? It was incredible that a simple box containing powers never seen in this world, let alone, be able to kill the entire planet.

Just as my mind was auto attacked with thousand of questions, everything stopped. Erick, Alex and I slowly got up from where we had fallen. Alex was the first approach, the one who was closer to the pedestal.

- Is it ... - I started. - That's ... - something in me kept me from forming any question, but I catch Erick eyes, and he knows what I wanted to know.

- Apparently so-he replied in a whisper, as if speaking aloud was a mortal danger. - I can not believe it, but if the box.

- So we did it- said Alex, smiling as if nothing bad was about happen to us. - We have the greatest archaeological find in man kind history.

Hear a word form from him, was like awakening from the shock in which I was. I turn to look at him with a look that rivaled those of Severus when he was angry.

- Do you think you should smile? - I said, quietly and icy. - Do you think you should be happy about something like this?

- And why not? - He said crossing his arms. - This is something that no one but the three of us together could discover and we are still younger than Gred Greyson, and he is the best archaeologist in the world, couldn't make it in his prime.

Just then, something happened that made me freeze in my place, forgetting my anger at Alex, forgetting the damn box, forgetting who I was. My eyes were fixed on something white and immense, coming toward us at high speed. My mouth opened in surprise, causing Erick and Alex will look to where my eyes fell.

- What the... - Alex started, but could not finish because just then the white mist had turned into something solid, a woman more beautiful than a Veela and looking more poison than a basilisk.

- Who dare to enter and rob the Temple of the Gods? - She asks quietly and calmly, which to us sounded worse than the most powerful cry of a banshee.

- The question here is who the hell are you- said Alex in a threatening manner. Something in the eyes of the beautiful woman had to scare, frighten or make it run for his mother, like Erick and me, but apparently the discovery of the box gave him a courage that we prayed would not end with his life.

- I- said the women, deadly dull- I'm Herophile, protector of the temple. And you are three intruders who have died in my hands.

The last thing makes us react. We raise our wands, ready to launch any curse that would protect us, but we knew that nothing would protect us against a body made of pure magic.

- Wizards!- Herophile said with surprise to see our wands. - Hundreds of years have passed since I saw a magician come to this temple.

- You are a phytoness!- Erick exclaimed in surprise. Apparently the name awoke something in his mind full of knowledge. - You were the first among many. You're the priestess of Delphi.

- Exactly- said the women with a smile.

- But ... - I said interrupting. - You died millennia ago. You were replaced by other Sibyls.

- That's true- she said. - But I died on a physical level, not on an astral. I was the first Sibyl in this world, so the gods of the Olympus asked me to be the protector of this temple. I've spent years protecting it from intruders and thieves like you.

- We are not thieves' -said Erick, feeling insulted. - We are archaeologists, men's and women looking for old items to help us understand our ancestors and their history.

- Is that so? - Herophile said, turning to look threatening. - And if true, why his friend tries to steal the amphora of the Gods?

Going to ask what she meant, when I realize it, Erick has his wand pointed at the pedestal where the box was just at the time that Alex tried to take it. Without a word, a spell came out of Erick's wand, hitting Alex, who couldn't avoid it, throwing him several meters away and falling on his back. When I was breathing relief, I saw that the box was shining, apparently Alex achieve it to touch it.

- NO! - I heard a cry behind me, and I turned and saw Herophile flying to dark the roof.

A light filled the whole temple, while the box was opening slowly. I forget how to breathe as I watched light after light of color, shoot out of the box to the speed of light, until everything stopped, as quickly as it started.

- What have we done? - I asked almost inaudibly.

- Condemn the world- said someone. When we turn and look, we saw the witch, looking fresh-faced and ready to murder. - I recommend you two to leave this temple as quickly as possible.

She didn't have to say it twice. Erick went looking for Alex to help him, but an unseen force throw him back to where I was. I catch him.

- Your friend shall spend the rest of his life here, until death call for him. That will be his payment for opening the Amphora- said Herophile.

Erick and I immediately felt the ground move again.

- I recommend you to go if you do not want to be buried for life in this place- she said as we climbed the stairs two by two. - And I shall warn you, that despite not having opened the amphora, you will pay penalties for trespassing the Temple. Those curses will happen as the Gods see fit, so get ready, because death will be a breeze compared to it.

Erick and I reached the bottom of the stairs and we started to run like we were on brooms. The tremors didn't stop, they intensified. As we ran for our lives, we saw how the columns collapsed between them, the Temple was destroying itself.

When we were almost at the door, I heard her voice as clear as if were next to me, and what she said, freeze my blood.

- And you Lily Potter, you shall be next.


	2. Chapter 1: The Thunder

Well here it is! How's everyone? I hope you all had a nice week! First I like to say thanks to the 14 people who like the story and add it to their favorites! Second I will like to apologize for my bad english and translating! I don't have any kind of help, except google, so its kind of bad sometimes, if anyone know or want to help me translating from spanish to english, properlu, is more than welcome.

Also I want to tell you I have a blog, like I say on my profile. Its all dedicated to Harry Potter and me as an author. You can summit anything you want. I also leave some previews there for the next chapter, because I upload every sunday. And you can ask me anything you want more freely. Here is the blog.

**http: / abraxasthegreat . tumblr . com /**

People leave me some reviews! Thats the fuel that kepts me going. =D

Have a nice reading!

** Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.

**Word Count: **2,206

**Disclamer: **See it on the prologue.

**Chapter 1**

Petunia Dursley was not a woman who liked to be under pressure. Never in his life worked well under it, and when she was, everything, absolutely everything gone wrong.  
>Another thing she hated? Having an unwanted nephew, sick, almost dead, in the guest room. And to make matters worse, the mother of all storms was whipped across Europe for over a week. His garden seemed like a battlefield, and she was all alone with the brat. Her husband, Vernon, and her little prince, Dudley, had gone to Mallorca a few days before the storm and the brat got sick, she had decided to stay a little more to not let the unwanted home alone, anything could be stolen. She was hoping that the rabble of the school he attend to, picked him up, but just the day that would happen, the storm and his nephew's illness broke out, at full power.<p>

She had written to Dumblendore the idiot, but he had said that the storm affected their magic and the wizarding world was in quarantine until the danger passed. She had prayed that it were a few days. But at the 4th day of waiting, she was desperate. To top it off, she didn't know how to help her nephew. She hated him, not for what it was, but because it was the spitting image of his sister, although they said it was like his father, she did not see it. Many believed that her aberration to magic came from the jealousy of her sister, but the reality was that she was jealous of the rest of the wizarding world, because from the time she had discovered that Lily was a witch, she spent less time with her. When he had finished his studies, she thought that everything would return to some normalcy, but no. Lily had decided to be an archaeologist, who spent most of his time in excavations and libraries worldwide. And what little freedom she had, she spent it with her brand new husband, James Potter, the biggest prick earth has seen.

From the day of her wedding, she swore to herself to hate everything pertaining to magic. She thought it would be easy, but when least expected, Lily was killed by a psychopath with a desire for greatness, and had commissioned a nephew of one year she barely knew. When she met with him, she did not know what to do, but to have him in your arms and see his little face and striking green eyes; she could not help but mourn for his sister. For her, Harry represented what Lily had been, and adding that that was a magician, Petunia instantly hate it.

But eventually she realized that it was more difficult than it seemed. Throughout his childhood Petunia treat him with an iron fist, but never physically abuse and wouldn't let Vernon do it. She knew in moments she crossed the limit by not feeding or lock him in the cupboard, or blame him for things beyond his control, but it was easier. At night she quietly watched and tried to take care and give him the little love that his reason would allow.

When he started at Hogwarts, she breathed in relief, as it would be easier, and would only be 7 years until it was over, but something very, very, very deep in her, was sad.

But seeing him like he was, sweating cold, a fever high enough to fry eggs, white as the dead and throwing everything she was feeding and drinking, it broke her heart. Petunia had come under pressure, not knowing what to do, and when there were only minutes to the July 31, she knew his birthday even though she acted like she didn't, all she could do was mourn, mourn of sheer helplessness, despair and sadness for all she put her nephew through his first 11 years of life. The entire thing she could have done different, the happy moments she could have made with him, seeing those green eyes shine with happiness. She has a little piece of her beloved sister, and she ruin it thanks to her 12 years old self.

- Lily forgive me- she murmurs against Harry's bed sheets. She was kneeling near his face, trying not to wake him or bother him, though those were two things that were inevitable in her state. - Forgive me for everything I said and did to your son. Please forgive me.

She drowns a great sob, as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so locked in her wailing and sadness, she didn't notice when the clock struck twelve, and the storm intensified, becoming almost a hurricane, or as Harry began to glow slightly. Neither noticed the large thunder that seemed to shake the whole world.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumblendore never showed when he was concerned; he self considered a calm person during thunderstorms, no matter how fierce they were. But he could not deny this, he was on the verge of concern, and that was to be considered with reality.<p>

- Albus, What shall we do about Potter? - Severus asked, breaking the silence which they had fallen. - We can't leave him at the abominable Dursleys one more second, and less on the conditions under which the magical world is. The protections are obsolete and the Dark Lord could take advantage and attack.

- I doubt that Severus- he said with calm that never reached his soul. - Tom wouldn't attack at such times.

- And why do you think that? - The potion master asked with some impatience. He always had been like this, even as a student.

- Because this storm my dear friend, is the storm that has written his final days- he said.

- What? - Severus asked incredulously.

Just then, the world trembled at the power of the thunder that had fallen and was seen in the distance. Brightened up the darkest corner with a powerful light, and Albus and Severus both had to hold to avoid falling to the ground.

- What was that? - Asked Severus, after everything happened.

- That, Severus, was the beginning of a battle in which we are mere mortals.

Albus turned back toward the window, watching the power of the thunder. He has been praying with all his might that the presentiment that had installed a week ago, when Petunia Dursley had told him that Harry had been sick, wasn't what Lily had told him nearly 20 years ago.

He was feeling so old. So old and tired, and what was about to come, would bring the end of his days. He just hoped it wasn't before he could do everything that need it to be done.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was on the verge of collapse. His body wanted to give up, but he must resist it for his son.<p>

He was in Draco's elegant bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking the hair of his son, while he gasped for air. He had fallen ill about a week ago, and nothing they did seemed to help him improve. No healer knew what was wrong, and neither Lord Voldemort, with his vast knowledge, could figure out why the suffering of his son.

Lucius had made many mistakes throughout his life, but always on the belief that he was helping his family, which he wouldn't risk for anything. But over time, it seemed that every decision he performed, he was doing the very thing, putting them at risk.

When he joined Voldemort, he thought he could make the world a better place, but after a while, he realized that his "Lord" was no more than a child angry with the world. It was too late to defect, so when it fell into the hands of the young son of the Potter, a weight lifted off his shoulders, and vowed he would never put Narcissa and their newborn, Draco, in danger again. He did everything he could to make them happy and for years a sense of calmness came back to the mansion. But he should know better than to rely. Voldemort returned, and had to return to him if he wanted to save himself and his family.

He wanted to reach the end of that battle which had been drawn when he was young and idealistic and knew nothing of the world despite saying otherwise.

But now he could not worry about that, knowing the means of that storm that lashed all over Britain. He had been waiting, and had prayed for his Draco was not affected. But apparently this was his curse, his punishment and the penalty he must pay for the mistake he made 20 years ago.

Narcissa entered the room wearing the same face he knew he had, just as the thunder swept the world and shake her, almost succumbing to it. Her eyes print, clinging closer to his son. Everything happened so fast and was gone the same way, he looked at his wife knowing he couldn't lose more time; He could no longer live by a lord who would surely want his Draco.

- Cissa - He said. - Run into the hall and closed the mansion to the world, raises all the protections and banishes all those who are not loyal to the Malfoys, off the property.

- Lucius, are you sure? - She asked worried.

- Trust me my love- he said, trying to calm her with a smile, but failing uncontrollably. - It's time to protect us above all cost.

- You know what the thunder brought with him, don't you Luc? - She said as he opened the bedroom door.

- Yes- he answers simply. - I know what it means and what it will bring, but sometimes I wish I didn't know, since it was my fault that arrived.

Narcissa nodded and left the room, just as he turn to look at Draco. He saw it shining and knew that all his fears were fulfilled. A tear ran down his cheek as he leaned to kiss his son forehead.

- Forgive me Draco, I couldn't protect you- he whisper with pain, while more tears traveled over his face, falling on Draco's forehead, without impacting him.

* * *

><p>He hated to dream, really did. They always brought him unwanted memories and guilt that he didn't wanted to feel, but those things for him, were inevitable, and knew that he needed to protect them from unwanted intruders. No one could penetrate his mind; no one tried and could not get hurt irreversibly. No one. Well, maybe Severus Snape, but the man knew not to try.<p>

So he was surprised to feel a presence in his mind, much more powerful than he ever dreamed he could become.

"Who are you?" He asked to the nothingness that was his mind, "What are you trying?2

"I, Tom Riddle, am the one who will turn your dreams of power a reality," a voice replied, low and deep.

"And what do you want in exchange?" the Lord asked, knowing that dreams weren't fulfilled without giving something in return. He knew that better that no one knew what was like paid for doing something.

"Aid me to conquer what I wanted from the beginning of my existence," replied the voice.

Helplessly he smiled and opened his blood red eyes to the world, feeling like every fiber of his maimed body filled with a power unknown to him. He saw one of his bony white hands and saw them shine with a soft golden glow, which increased gradually, imitating the growing strength of his body and mind.

- Prepare yourself Harry Potter- he said in his coil voice. - Your days are numbered.

He let out a laugh, cool and powerful, which paralyzed the interior of all who heard it.

* * *

><p>The European population was on alert with the passing of the storm that whipped for the past week. This grew with each passing minute and seemed to bring about the end of time as they known it.<p>

At 12 pm on July 31, the worst they wish for was fulfilled. A lightning struck the center of London, making the earth tremble and making cry more than one of pure terror. All prayed for their particular god, to save them from a horrible death, when out of nowhere, everything stopped. The sky cleared, leaving a full moon and a starry night. The earth stood still, and for the first time in days, they could breathe a new air, filling them with tranquility.

Many smiled with relief; others believed that this was the calm before the real storm, while others were sleeping in their beds despite the terror that brought the strange thunder.

But for the few, who fell ill with the onset of the storm, felt as life returned to them, opening their eyes and seeing the world for the first time in truth, not realizing that what they felt, was a power oldest than the earth itself, which brought with it, a battle that was delayed for a millennia.

They didn't know that their lives would change with the new season that was about to come.


	3. Chapter 2: The Change

****Hello again my readers! How was the weekend? Mind was full of partying! I look like a zombie xD! But here I'm with another chapter.

This one is the shortest that I have written (in both lenguages) but I have to warn you, I'm a little graphic with the way I describe Harry. Ladie (and Gentlemens) I hope you have a nice imagination xD.

This chapter is the reason I create my blog, because I want to not only share comment with you, but also, I want to show you the way I see the carachters, so you could have a nicer reading, more detailed. And with this one, I ask you some help. I want to know who you think fill the way I describe Harry. Wich actor or model do you see when you imagine him.

Leave it in the SUBMIT section of my blog. I want to know, so we can choose the one. xD

**http: / abraxasthegreat . tumblr . com /**

Leave your reviews! And comments on the blog =D. Have nice easter.

**kathi** thats the way is going to be. This chapter says it all. When I picture Harry and Draco as a couple, I see them like myself in a relationship. I like to take charge of the relationship, but when it comes to the bedroom, I like to be dominated. Thats who I see them.

**MiseryluvsDeath** I'm glad you like it.

Now you can Enjoy!

**Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.

**Word Count: **2,128

**Disclamer: **See it on the prologue.

**Chapter 2**

- Harry- a voice called me, as I feel hand gently touched my right shoulder. - ¡Harry wakes up! Mom said that if you don't come down for breakfast, there will be nothing left. Ron will eat it all.

Slowly I opened my eyes, getting used to the light. I used my hand to look for my glasses on the night stand, and then I remember that no longer need them. I get up suddenly, surprising Ginny.

- What time is it? - I ask, with a sleepy voice.

- Time to get up- she replied with a smile.

- You weren't half-dead for a week- I told her, laying on the bed again.

- I was for at least 4 days- she said, laughing a little.

I gave her a smile, as honestly as possible. But the reality is that, for me, that week is full of extreme confusion. All I remember was feeling quite ill and very tired, so I went to get some sleep, praying that the sudden discomfort passed quickly. After that, the only memory I have is of my Aunt Petunia hysterically crying, hugging me and asking forgiveness.

Probably anyone who has gone through the past I have wouldn't find it strange. But knowing my muggle family, this undoubtedly was the most bizarre situation I've experienced. That is, until my aunt, between sobs, explained everything that happened in the week that I was unconscious.

For the very first time in my life I felt sorry for my mother sister. As she spoke, I listened, and felt something in my disappeared. Sometimes, better say all the time, people assume that because of who I am, I can't hate someone unless is called Tom Riddle. When in reality, I hate too many, especially the Dursleys.

But seeing my aunt at the time, I learned that one of them had left the farthest thing from my mind, where all I wanted was to see them 10 meters underground.  
>After I calm her and assure her that I was fine, ate a little and went back to sleep. I rest for the first time in years, without dreams or nightmares, let alone, hallucinations sent by snake face; even he couldn't destroy my Occlumency barriers. But that was the last thing I have in mind because like everything in my life, when I woke up, another surprise awaited me, and this was the greatest of all, literally.<p>

I got up and go to the bathroom as God intended, and almost lost my balance. I did not give it much importance; I assumed it was from lying in bed for 8 days, which wasn't far from truth. I continued on my way to the bathroom without seeing my aunt at the door of his room, going to the kitchen, looking like she have seen a ghost, or worse, Dobby. I made my needs, and, as I washed my hands, look my face in the bathroom mirror. I felt my soul left my body.

And WHAT a body! Not only I noticed that my eyesight was perfect without my glasses, or that my face had a touch rougher, yet subtle, male, perfect, but I had grown at least 8 or 9 inches. I was as tall or full-size as Ron! And my body also had changes, good changes. I always knew I had good body, defined and with some muscle, Quidditch was good part of it. But this, this was better than the body of a Greek god. Perfect pectoral, 8 pack abs, which seemed chiseled with a magic fire, arm muscles that would leave everyone green of envy. I have the so called V shaped torso that every man wanted. My legs were so marked that gave the impression that a step could break a marble floor. I turned to see my back, it was ripped and perfect, then, I looked my butt. I'm not a vain person, but I've always been proud of my ass, my best attribute personally, apart from my eyes of course. Now, now it deserve its own religion, it was round, strong, just perfect.

For healthy curiosity, and out of pure innocence curiosity, I looked down, inside my boxer shorts. A smile crossed my face, the most sincere than no one will see. I was once considered a good size, not so long, but not as short; and thick enough to not be intimidating or stunted. Now? Now I had nothing to envy Charlie. It was even better than that. It was the perfect length; about 11 inches or more of pure meat with a thickness that made my mouth water. If only I could myself a little favor….

And if that didn't give you the news, nothing will.

During my tumultuous 5th year, I had time to auto discover me, all thanks to the second eldest Weasley brother.

It happened by accident, one of my weekends in Hogsmeade, after Christmas. We had met by accident with Charlie when Ron, Hermione and I were shopping in Zonko's. After it, we went for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

After a while of us sitting with big jugs of butter beer in front, and in the case of Charlie Fire whisky, Ron got up and quickly apologized, and nervous now that I recall, that he had promise to meet with Dean and Seamus. Minutes later, Hermione, feeling ignored by us, say she had homework to finish. For hours, Charlie and I talked about everything and anything without stopping, flirting, unconsciously in my case. When we had left the Three Broomsticks; and as we walked toward the school, Charlie, following more instinct than reason, pushed me into an alley, cornered me against a wall and without saying a word, kissed me.

Say that I was surprised is an understatement. Compared to the kiss with Cho, well, honestly it didn't have any. Charlie took me to heaven and back with just a kiss. Anyone ever had made me feel like he did with that one gesture. We parted ways after it.

For a time I was in panic, ignoring all attempts at communication from him, when all of my body was trying to make me see the reality. I'd get up every morning with an erection that would put giants in shame. Until two week after the kiss, something clicked in my mind, and without much, I said:

- Fuck the world! - I proclaim, showing the famous Gryffindor courage and our stupidity as well, since it was in the Quidditch lockers, with the whole team in attendance, after a workout. - I'm gay and I want to fuck Charlie Weasley!

Everyone was completely silent after my little statement. For a while it was uncomfortable among my closest friends and colleagues, while they got used to the fact that the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was gay. Specially for Ron, Hermione and Ginny

With Hermione, it turned out, somewhat to my surprise as much as the rest of the group, she was homophobic.

- What? - She had said, almost shouting, at the meeting she organized to save me from perverts. - I don't understand people like him, they are unnatural.

Nobody wanted to tell her that if I was unnatural, wizards and witches were too. But nobody wanted to get into a battle of right against the smartest witch in school. The only thing it would achieve is a major headache.

To say that it had cost her to accept it, is an understatement. For weeks Ron and I fought with her to understand that I didn't need to be "cure". The thing that puzzled me about the whole thing was Ron attitude.

At first it was a shock for him, but strangely as it sound, he was the first to give me his full support.

- What? - He said the same amazing night of my exit from the famous closet. - Not all the time I have the emotional range of a tea spoon.

That made us laugh so hard, we had tears on our eyes. Including Ginny.

Ginny.

She took it pretty well a few days after my confession. One night, we sat down and talked a lot and she confessed:

- I think the only thing that really annoyed me was the fact you chose Charlie- she said with a small smile. - Call me jealous, but I'm not used to sharing, and more with my brothers. I always been the favorite of all the so called "Weasley Brothers", but that's only because I'm the only girl. If I was a boy, I would be the youngest and the forgotten one. That's why I'm not share with anyone. I'm still a brat.

I smiled at her comment. It was nice knowing I didn't left a broken heart in the little Weasley. I have always considered her a sister despite her crush on me.

After a while, everything was back to relative normality, except for Hermione, she was uncomfortable even to insist that she wasn't.

With Charlie everything was wonderful while it lasted. It was a great teacher for me in almost everything. Kisses? He taught me that there weren't wet and were upgradable, if you I can show you. Mine can melt more than one. Blowjobs, the 69, the Kamasutra, black kiss, anything you mention, I learned. It was very well to lose my virginities with someone that really treated me with something more than love, he didn't think of me like just a sex toy. For him, I was really more than that.

In addition, he help me to accept myself completely. For that, I would always be grateful to him. Why? Because even though I finally really knew myself, I felt like I was disappointing so many people. Especially my parents.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and even Moody, supported me. All the Order did, though some, like Hermione, did not share my "choice in taste". Everyone who knew my parents told me and assures me they would be proud no matter what I was or cease to be.

But it was Sirius who took the cake, convincing me that either I would have given their support, especially my father.

- James wouldn't mind, not only because you are his son, but because it would be hypocritical of him, because I think he mess with Snivellius for a while when we were in 4th.

His statement surprised all those present for my "support meeting". It was named by Tonks not me. I didn't have much time to analyze it, that the famous dispute between my father and Snape was due to something else than the house they were at Hogwarts, because other things kept me busy that year. Charlie and I agreed that our thing was something more physical, more platonic than anything else, for me it was, I have the slight impression that Charlie expected more, but he just accept the end of our "relationship". Besides that I had the situation with Sirius, the Ministry, Sirius, The Veil and the icing on the cake, the blasted prophecy.

- Harry- Ginny call me, snapping her fingers in my face. - Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?

- I'm sorry- I excuse myself. - I got lost in memories.

And it was true. I felt like I had been for years in my mind when I only spent about 10 minutes.

- I hope they were of me- she said, raising his eyebrows in a sexy way, jokingly.

- You wish- I replied with a smile, rising from the bed and stretching my tired muscles. - Ginny stop staring at me.

- You break my heart- she said drama, raising her hands to her chest. - What happened to the saying, you can look but don't touch?

- No idea, but with you I can't risky it- I walk behind her to the door, as I put my shirt on. - So neither. No looking; not touching.

We both laughed our way to the kitchen. Downstairs, I capture my reflection in one of the mirrors in the hallway.

- Hey there handsome! - The mirror said flirting with me. - Can I take a look?

But I didn't pay attention to him. I returned to my thoughts, especially my doubts about my changes. Why are they and what they mean? I haven't had the chance to talk with professor Dumblendore; he seemed busy after the alleged thunder that fell in the middle of London. My auto depression didn't seem limits these days, because their reasons were entirely validity. Everything, absolutely everything seemed to happen to me. Why the fates didn't find other puppet which they could experiment?


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

****Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all are having a good time with your families! This chapter is mainly Draco's, this and the next chapter will be with only one POV, after that it will be mixed with all the caracthers, not just Draco and Harry.

Yesterday I finished with a precual story, about how Pandora's Box came to exist. I'll post it soon.

I want to ask you all, is my translation really bad? I use the Google translation tool and I fix the parts that doesn't make sense to me. And should I use quotation marks when the caracthers speak? **Raven At Night** say I should, but I don't know. I want to know your opinion about it.

And lastly, I think I'm going to take **Raven** suggestion about using a Beta. I hope I can find one I like. I'm not very kind about them.

Anyway, have a nice reading. Leave me some reviews v.v

**Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.

**Word Count: **2,512

**Disclamer: **See it on the prologue.

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

- Mother- I say. - Why is professor Dumblendore in the mansion?

I watched as her eyes rose from the book she has in her hands, with a look of surprise.

- What are you talking Draco? - She asked like if I had suddenly gone mad.

We were spending the afternoon at one of the tea rooms that were above the main lobby. It had a huge window showing a beautiful view of the front yard and into the mansion.

- What I just said! Professor Dumblendore is here. - I repeated a little tired. - I just saw him getting inside.

- Surely your father call him -she replied, carelessly. I notice how she avoid looking at me.

- But Why? - I Insists.

- Ask your father Draco- she said turning the page of his book avoiding my question. - You know I don't get involved in their business, never have.

That was a clear statement of jealousy. My father never asked my mother for her opinion, even when involved the whole family. He believed that his opinion was the only one worth and that he was always right. And of course, my mother always reminded how wrong he was, every time that his decisions led us to the worst situations possible.

- I will do just that- I said as I stood up, leaving the room. I didn't saw my mother sigh in exhaustion.

These past weeks have been tough for everyone in the mansion. First I get sick, then my father decided to cut ties with the Dark Lord, and then I get some strange physical changes that left us three more than impacted.

I've always been vain, and I always boasted of having genes that left people with envy. We must be realistic, my parents seemed like gods. But the changes that I suffered, leave them looking like beggars at my side. I was now taller than my father, even for a 2 or 3 inches. My face had become a little more masculine, always hated how delicate and feminine I looked, that I blame my mother's genes. Physically I looked better than ever dreamed. Any Quidditch player knows that the sport helped you to improve the physical condition, that if you play any position except the seeker. Being a seeker you have to be light and somewhat small, of course, the position helped defined the body, but didn't help improve the musculature. When I looked in the mirror after waking from my week almost in a coma, I realized that now I was the perfect combination of muscle and definition. I could have leave Adonis in shame.

There was also changed in other ways, but those are for me, private. I am vain, but I don't think someone should tell how big or perfect it is. This is demonstrated when you're with someone who truly appreciate the perfect things in life, like me. I only hoped that, in spite of these changes, wouldn't bring me unnecessary headaches but it would bring me more men to choose from.

Yes, I'm gay. I found out about it around my 4th year, during the tournament. Let's just say that the guys from Durmstrang do know how to please their partner, besides being creative in sex. I smiled at the memory of Pavel. The perfect Pavel. Too bad we couldn't see each other again after the tournament, he was engaged to an Italian girl and I couldn't afford that my parents discovered that their beloved Draco, like being abused trough his small and now perfect ass.

I think my mother suspected, and my father too, but this, like everything else, prefer to go crazy when he discovered something that doesn't understand.

I sighed at the thought of my father. I didn't know how to think about his recent decisions. From overnight, cease to be the Dark Lord's right hand, to become public enemy number 2, never 1, and we know who wears that tag. Harry Potter. Mmmm Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. If only I had a chance, what I wouldn't do to the Chosen One. But those were dreams. One, Potter wasn't gay; the girl weasel was his future wife, though no one would confirm it was something everyone knew. And two, if my father finds about it, he'll kill me.

Thinking about Potter and everything that I would do to him, I reach my father's office without realizing it. I blink several times, focusing in the world again. The door was closed, only to see that not even an Alhomora would help me. So I take my second best weapon, to discover why my father summoned professor Dumblendore.

I invoked some extendable ears of the Weasley twins, which if you ask me, I would never buy and use it. I gently slide it under the small grid that existed between the door and the marble floor, and fastened the other end into my ear. A few seconds passed until the thing focused sound.

- Lucius are you sure? - Ask the dreamy voice of Dumblendore.

- Do you think that I would have cut all ties with the Dark Lord if I was uncertain? - Said the tired voice of my father. - I have done many things I regret in this life Albus and that is one of them. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted my family involved in such danger, but my beliefs when I was young and arrogance led me to where I am. And I'm more than sure that this thunder is the omen that I was waiting for. It's time to pay for all my sins, and what happens to Draco is one of them.

I was totally surprised. Never in my life have I heard my father repent for the mistakes he has made throughout his life, but this changed a lot the opinions that I had on. He did regret all the things he made my mother and me go trough, even if he didn't demonstrated to us.

How important that thunder was? Despite not having seen it, I knew that impressed the entire wizarding community, and it put my parents in a total nervous state, but believed that they didn't showed it. I knew them, I was their son after all, and I knew when they were nervous or not.

And what was happening to me? Has anything to do with my physical changes? Had I fallen into some kind of curse? Does the thunder affect me in ways I could ever imagine? What were those sins he was talking about? So many questions went through my head, but I had to focus on the conversation between my father and the director. It hadn't finish, yet.

- Lucius- began the director, after a short pause that seemed to last hours. - What you just said changed many things in this war, for better or for worse. And you know what it means.

- I know- replied my father. - I know. That's why I call you. I can not let the Dark Lord know about Draco. If my assumptions are correct, he was also affected. But by whom? We will not know until his show it himself.

- Do you know of any way to find out who was affected and for whom? - Asked the director.

- No- he father replied simply.

I heard Dumblendore sighing wearily.

- There must be some way of knowing how to help them- he says. - Is there someone else who knows about this?

- Only one person ever knows what that thunder would mean-started to say my father. - But I lost all contact with him years ago. I don't know if he still alive, the curse would affect all who were involved in the desecration of the temple.

- Erick? - Dumblendore said.

- The very same- he answer. - Erick VanHotl.

- We need to found him- suggested the director. I heard a chair move, and I knew that the meeting was coming to an end, but something kept me on my site, I was unable to move. - By now we can only pray that Tom doesn't make use of his new found powers. That would be disastrous.

- A lot- concord my father. - What will happen with me and my family?

- From now on you're all under my protection and that of the Order- Dumblendore said in a more serious tone. - And if you like Lucius, you and your family can be part of the Order. That does not mean you have to take an active role, you can help in any way possible, if only to give asylum to those who seek or financial support.

I had to admit it. Albus Dumblendore has a little bit of all houses, even Slytherin, perfect to be the principal of Hogwarts. The sneaky bastard. Impressive subtlety way to coax my father to aid him: he was between a sword and a wall.

- I'll think about this- was his answer.

- I'll wait eagerly for your owl then- said the director. I didn't need to see it, but I was sure he was smiling. - Now I must retire. I left Harry in the dark far too long; it's time that he knows what he will face. You should do the same with Draco.

- I know, but I don't see how. Is never a good time- my father replied. - This is a burden that I don't want him to carry, but I can't avoid it anymore.

- You should do it now, his behind the door listening to the conversation-"Shit" I thought. How the hell he knew I was eavesdropping on them? "Daaaaa, stupid" my conscience nag me, "He's Albus fucking Dumblendore! Of course he knows is someone is spying or not, and so obvious like you, you imbecile".

Just then the office door swung open, revealing the face of my father, full of surprise. I didn't have the strength to get up from my place. I was frozen on the spot.

- Draco- he said almost whispering.

- Well Lucius we'll be in contact, enjoy a good evening- said the director stepping out of the office. - Draco- he greeted me passing by me, going to the front door without anyone to escort him.

My father and I were looking at each other for what seemed like hours, until a distant noise brought us back to reality.

- Come in- he ordered coldly. It was lighter than water, was in trouble. Or so I thought.  
>- Draco- he began. - What I'm going to say at this point should be between us until you're told you can reveal it. Nobody, absolutely nobody, can know this.<p>

- Not even mother? - Ask.

- She already knows what is happening- he said. - You have the impression that I don't take into account your mother opinion, but the reality is very far from that. I love her, and she's always been on a pedestal of gold in my head. Her opinion is law. In the past, I didn't give her much notice, but after many years after the fall of the Dark Lord, I realized it was a mistake.

- But ... - I started. - She is upset about something. And it has to do with you.

- I don't deny it- he clarified. - She's angry, but not with me for keeping secrets. No one knows me better than your mother. She is angry because what is going to happen soon.

- What exactly is to happen? - I asked angry. It was typical of my parents to not tell me anything, and when they did, was half way.

- Sit down- he offered me. - What I'm going to say will take a while.

I did it without being told twice. An elf brought a tray with tea and biscuits. For a moment I thought he was going to say anything, but the minutes passed without more than him sipping of his tea, until he left the cup on his desk, looked at me deeply, like he was struggling, and then he began talking.

H talked for hours.

He speak of his past, his fears, why of his union with The Dark Lord, his mistakes and most importantly, of my changes. Until that point, I was on a cloud. At last my father trusted me! But after hearing his last statement, all I wanted is to run away and hide, and never return. How he though I could deal with something like this? Me? A Greek god? Impossible!

At the end of his story, and told me everything he knew, he looked at me, expecting some reaction from me. But he didn't get it. My neurons didn't seem to want to cooperate with me.

- What do you think Draco? - He asked when I didn't say a word.

- I'm gay- was the only thing it came out of my mouth without thinking.

That made me react, our eyes were opened on the size of the moon. For my part, because my brain did not expect so betray me, and yours, the surprise of my statement, and must have known something was coming, but not expecting it in a moment.

- I ... this ... I ... I ... I'm sorry I… - I try to say something but couldn't. I didn't know what to say. Apologize? Never!

- Okay Draco- he said, with ¿resignation? But this was inevitable. - I always knew, but try to ignore your preferences, but if what you really are, I will not object as long as you choose someone worthy of your status.

- Thanks- I said, letting a sigh escape my lips. At last I felt completely free, well, not counting the fact that I am a "god." - And don't worry; I have in mind a certain candidate.

- Can I ask who? - Curiosity killed the Malfoy. That will never change.

- Not yet- I said with a smirk. - Even I have to tie up some loose ends. When I caught him, believe me, you and mother will be the first to know.

- I hope so- he said, leaning back in his chair.

- Do you know who else has been affected? - I asked, returning to the gods thing.

- As you probably heard, The Dark Lord- he replied. - But for others, I'm not at liberty to say anything.

I resigned that this was as much as I would get from him. The rest of the afternoon until dinner, we talked like we had never done. When we got up and went to the family dining room, I felt that for the first time in many years, I have my family back.

If only I wasn't a god and the war wasn't in full swing, everything would be perfect. But those are mere dreams.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

****So here's another one. I haven't found a Beta, the one I send a message didn't reply. So you have to stick with my translations until I find one. If you know of one that can help me let me know.

I hope this week was better than mine for you guys! I starting my internships this week and I'm scare as hell v.v

So, lets cut the personal life crap and lets start with this chapter.

In this one, I leave some hints on who is who, but I still one to hear what god do you think each one of them are! I did this also with my spanish readers, and let me tell you, they were spot on with some guesses. I want to see if you guys are the same xD. Leave your suspicions as a review or in my blog.

Also I want to tell you that in this chapter I took **Raven At Night **suggestion and from this point on I'll use quotation marks for speech. Let me know what you think.

I hope you guys have a great week and wish me luck with my internshipts. Leave me some reviews or comments on the blog!

**SevLoverKat **I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry, we're not to far away from the first Harry/Draco meeting!

**Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.

**Word Count: **3,073.

**Disclamer: **See it on the prologue.

**Chapter 4**

To say I was frustrated, no, angry, was an understatement. How could the magnificent Order of the Phoenix not let me participate in a meeting? Would they return to the old days? For the love of Merlin, I was 17 years old already! But no, oh no, they continued their modus operandus "let Harry out of this."

Bunch of idiots. That's what they are. All of them!

Ah! And, Can we add the fact that they're in MY house?

Being locked in a room of Grimmauld Place was awful, but with Ron lost around the house doing who knows what, and Hermione "studying" or translated, "avoiding the homosexual." I snorted out of pure frustration. It was better that I calm down or I would end up chopping Hermione head off and her homophobia with a simple curse. I needed a distraction, something that forced me to think otherwise I would explode. I needed sex, and soon.

In the end I resigned myself and went to find Ron. We could play a game of chess, but I always ended up losing. After about 20 minutes, I was about to give up. How can someone be lost in this house? Okay I admit is magical, but still, there are rooms that can't be opened, others have danger in them and others that are just plain useless, they were just for storage. Still, I couldn't find him. I decided to try on the top floor of the house, where there was only the Owlery and a few guest rooms.

I didn't see him in the Owlery, but something caught my attention, while I was stroking Hedwig. Moans were coming from the hallway. I said goodbye to the owl and went to investigate where it came from. My mind told me I was acting stupid, it was probably a ghost or a ghoul, and probably safer than it was on my head, but my boredom and sense of adventure, something that was trying to beat, beat out my reason.

In the third room I choose, I heard the groans with even more force. Too bad I had no extendable ears with me, they would be helpful. I try opening to open door, but it was closed with the safe. I took my wand and with a simple movement, the door was unlocked.

"¡Oh shit! I'm close baby, ¿are you? ¿Are you going to cum? Do it for me" was what greeted me on entering the room in silence. I recognize the voice and the back of the naked body lying on the ground in front of the window, with his legs open and a hand loss between them. It was hard to imagine him doing this. I would have nightmares for the rest of the year.

"¿Ron?" I ask gently.

"¡SHIT!" He cries out, of both surprise and ecstasy that he had just reached.  
>My eyes grew at that moment; I turned around, trying to give peace to my best friend, while he was in seventh heaven.<p>

"¡Damn Harry knock the next time!" He shouted after a few minutes, returning to reality. "¿Can I call you later? I have to deal with this intruder ¡Don't say a word!"

I knew that wasn't with me, but should give some space to Ron. I had just interrupted an intimate moment, so for him I wouldn't turn around and see with who he was talking to.

"¿Are you dress?" I ask when I heard the unmistakable sound of someone putting on his clothes.

"You can turn you pervert" he say.

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh, and I did, hard. Ron's face was a poem. And mine wasn't better, between laughter, shame and the impact of seeing Ron jerking off with who knows who. I had never imagined any of my best friends on a sexual level. But this it definitely changed everything. Forever.

"What a show" I said with a grin, but trying not to have it. "Very entertaining"

"Shut up" Ron muttered, angrily "¡You should knock before entering a room! ¿Don't you know the term privacy?"

"¿How the hell was I supposed to know you were pleasuring yourself here in front of ...? ¿Is that a two-way mirror? ¿Ron who were you messing with?" Now I remember, he had said goodbye to someone. Interesting.

"That's none of your business" he answers finishing buttoning his shirt.

"¡Sure it is!" I claimed "I'm your best mate ¿remember?"

"Next time, knock on the door and I will tell you" he said angrily, exiting the room.

"Ron, I'm sorry ¿ok?" I followed him."I was frustrated and bored with the stupid emergency meeting at which I was not allowed to attend. Hermione was in one of her "study" moment and had no one to talk."

Ron stopped. I saw him sigh. He turned and looked at me, face to face. Ron had grown much more than I thought. He was almost two meters, and physically he was frightening; he was bigger than Charlie, but a very subtle way. He also had been sick for a week and when we met after I was picked up from Privet Drive, I realized I was not the only one who had been affected by the disease brought famous by storm. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione also suffered, but apparently Ron and I were the ones who took the worse.

"I hear you ¿okay? I know…" he said looking into my eyes. I couldn't pay him attention while he was looking me. First time I note the huge, mesmerizing blue eyes Ron has. They were impressive. If I ever wanted to see the sea, now I saw it. A sense of calm took over me. Don't think I'm in love or something like that, it just I never noticed the power of someone eyes, well yes, Draco Malfoy has eyes that freeze hell himself, but ¿Ron? I never thought to see his eyes so blue, full of calmness and so much power behind them. It was disturbing "¿Harry? !Harry! ¡Wake up man!"

"¿What…? I'm sorry" I say "I got lost for a moment thinking about things. ¿You were saying ...?"

"That I know the way you feel about the meeting of the Order" he repeated with some irritation. "Undoubtedly Hermione, you and I have done more in this war than any of them together. I don't understand, I will not understand and ¡I just want to throw a good string of Cruciatus so they explain why they wouldn't let us in!"

"I know, I know" agreeing with his feelings. "But getting back on track, ¿Who were you talking to?"

"¡Agrrhhhhh, you are impossible!" He left going down the stairs totally angry with me.

I could not help it, but I laughed. Another mystery to solve, at least this was fun. He only hoped that Ron wasn't involved with someone dangerous or anything like that. Or worse, a Slytherin. That would be disgusting and impossible.

Although I knew I was being hypocritical, I didn't want my friend getting hurt, and Slytherin can't be trusted.

I decided to go to the room where the Black family tree was, and read for awhile. Ron had helped to clear my mind a bit of the anger I felt, so I'll take advantage of the sense of calm I was feeling, and don't think about the Order while they gathered in the kitchen.

I hadn't realized how tired I was. Halfway through my reading on genealogy I fell asleep. Without dreams or anything, as unusually that was happening now, until someone touched my shoulder, trying to bring me back from the land of dreams.

"¿What?" I asked still asleep.

"Professor Dumbledore called everyone to the kitchen" said the harsh voice of Hermione. I had used to her serious tone when she was around me. "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us"

And we he said everyone; he was referring to all young people who were in the house. Fred and George, who arrive recently from the alley, greeted me with their usual enthusiasm. Ginny elegantly sat near the door and Ron was leaning against the wall, apparently still upset about the situation in the morning. I smiled.

Each of the Weasley children had changed. The twins had not grown much, but physically they have and now seemed real beaters. And something strange happened, or at least I saw. I could tell who was who. There was nothing physical, they remained as two drops of water, but something about them separated them, like an invisible force that told me which was which. Ginny had become more beautiful than she was; if that was possible (I may be gay but that doesn't stop me appreciating female beauty). Now, it was as tall as a model and well-proportioned body and a stylish attitude. She was pure beauty. When you were in a room with her, you couldn't help but notice her, as if an aura called you to observe and appreciate her.

Hermione had changed. Like Ginny, her beauty increased, though still somewhat clueless. Hermione has always been the one who care about his studies before her looks, with exceptions. The dance in 4th year and Slughorn's party. Still, I couldn't help feeling something in her was becoming ¿malignant? ¿Would it be jus my imagination? Sure, she and I weren't friends like before, because of her beliefs about sexuality, but even so, ¿Wasn't I overreacting? ¿Hermione evil? Never would that happen.

"Glad you guys are here" began professor Dumbledore, sticking me out of my thoughts. "But we have to wait a bit to start. We are missing some guests"

"¿Who else is coming?" Ginny asked with innocent curiosity.

"You'll see" he said with a smile and a tinkle in his eyes.

At that time the kitchen chimney, came to life and the flames becoming green, start to spitting people. One after another. Everyone turned around to see the newcomers.

Neville first came out, which surprised everyone, especially his changes. Like all really now seemed a Greek god and radiated an air of confidence, far from the Neville we knew. I never paid attention, but seeing it now, it was impossible not to give it. He, capturing the attention we gave him, smiled. WOW! But no, I can't think of him in that way.

Neville was followed by Susan Bones, which has also change that it was almost unrecognizable. She was as beautiful as Hermione but never reaching Ginny. And there was something in it, as an air of wisdom, his eyes showed a maturity and knowledge that Hermione could only dream of. Then Seamus and Dean, if my deductions were correct, had been equally affects like Weasley and I. Their changes were too many. And I was having trouble concentrating.

Then came a boy. ¿What boy? That was all man. Brown hair, somewhat disheveled, giving it a surfer look quite attractive, tattooed, or at least assumed, was with sleeves rolled to the elbows and only saw the beginning of them. You could see he was in excellent condition, like all the men present, except of course director. Something must warn him that was being watched, because he turn and stare at me. His eyes were hazel, very nice indeed. Seeing that I kept staring him, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

No time to know if the guy gave me vibes of my team, because the following three people who left the fire left me impressed.

Blaise Zabini came out wiping a little of the soot that remained in his robe. And it was a surprise, too, had changed, and it was undeniable. The guy came in a close second of the snakes in the hotness competition. But now he could give Malfoy a run for his money. He looks up and scans the place, and if I weren't watching him closely, had missed the small change in his eyes that sparkled when they found what they were looking. Hmmmm, ¿who would that be? No time to see the direction of his gaze because at that moment Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, one after another, came of the fireplace carrying their usual airs of grandeur and pride that distinguished both Slytherin.

"What are they doing here" I Demand, forgetting the new guests.

"They are here because I invite them" the Professor said calmly. "Lucius and Severus will help me explain what I have to explain"

"I don't care" I said stubbornly "I don't want them here in my home. I don't trust them."

"Harry, I have explained you this many times what happened last year was a plan made by me" director said wearily. I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't care, I didn't want them here. "If it were not for Professor Snape, I would not be alive right now. As for Lucius, he made a change of sides for a fee, more highly than you can imagine. He is under my protection, so if you distrust them, you distrust me. So please sit down, otherwise I'll have to ask you leave"

I didn't move, only looked at Malfoy and Snape. I wanted to crucio them right here and now.

"I warn you that if you don't do it you won't hear anything I said here and nobody can say anything, a spell has been put in the room that will ban all present to talk about this without my permission."

That made me thinks twice to start a battle against the two former Death Eaters now. I sat next to Ginny reluctantly, crossing my arms.

"Well" he began. "Before we start, Lucius ¿Is this only what you got?"

"Yes and no" replied the blonde man. "The rest would not appear for obvious reasons. But we can introduce them later ¿right?"

"Sure, sure. Take a seat boys" said the director, pointing to the empty chairs. I didn't know that the director was referring to that brief conversation with Malfoy, but I knew that the group was not complete. "Well, first welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

Out of nowhere a hand rose. It was Susan Bones.

"¿So is it true that exist?" she asked with a bit of innocence, seeing herself be the center of attention.

"¡Daaaaaaaaaa! ¿Didn't he just told that?" Hermione replied, snorting with disgust. More than one was impressed with the attitude of the girl, it was so not her.

"Miss Granger, please do not take these attitudes here or I will make you leave with the same threat that Harry" the director said, with a menacing calm. "Of course Miss Bones, much as the Ministry wants to deny our existence."

She was satisfied, but it looked something semi embarrassed after Hermione attack. Neville, who sat next to her, touched her shoulder gently, assuring him that nothing happened.

"Go on Dumbledore, I haven't all day, I have to meet my family in Paris" said Lucius, with annoyance. I wish I could go with him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go on" the director, who was standing the whole time he arrive, sit in the chair that was right at the head of the table. "I imagine many of you will find that all here present except Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape and I, have magical and physical changes experienced during the week prior to the thunder" all off nodded, the professor went on as usual.

"That's because my dear boys and girls, you are part of an ancient race, brought back because of a curse that no one expected to survive."

"¿What do you mean it didn't expect us to survive?" Asked the guy with the tattoos.

"Mr. Bauder that means you are part of a punishment, not directed towards you, but to those who took part in the desecration of a temple dedicated to the Greek gods" the director answers. "And fear not, you are here is because we would do everything possible for that not to happen. You will train to win this war that has been waiting for an ending for millennia"

"¿Do you mean what I think you mean?" Hermione asked a little pale. Typical, she was the one who solved the puzzle without having all the information.

"¿And what do I mean, Miss Granger?" Ask her the director with a smile.

"We are gods" said Susan, ahead of Hermione. "Greek gods ¿Am I right? Or at least we are a version of them."

"Exactly" said the director. "To our knowledge, you are to a point, some sort of incarnations of gods or demi-gods of ancient Greece."

"¿But how is that possible?" Zabini asked, speaking for the first time.

-"20 years ago, a group of archaeologists, following the plans of an English millionaire, went in search of the famous Pandora Box" Lucius answered, anticipating the director. "¿Does anyone know what Pandora's Box is?"

"According to legend is one that has all the Muggle pests and powers capable of destroying the earth" replied Hermione.

"And according to our legends, has unimaginable powers, which were sought and desired even by Merlin himself" said Lucius. "In short, these archaeologists found the box in a temple buried more than 15 meters underground. They entered and found the box, but were discovered by the guardian of the temple, were advised to leave before they regretted, but one of them try to take the box. A fellow stopped him with a spell, but the box was opened anyway, unlashing all her powers, which were actually closer to the Muggle legends than ours"

"¿What do you mean, Lord Malfoy?" Neville asked. I was so impressed that someone like address Malfoy in a formal, but I imagine it must be how he was raised.

"Simply, although it contains unimaginable powers, also release the soul of Cronos, the father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Hera, which also release the desire for revenge and the war that took so many centuries ago. It brought them all back.

"So, ¿Now we must carry that war?" Seamus said a little pale.

"We fear that's what it mean" answer professor Dumbledore. "The souls of the gods and Cronos, since they were released, look for the vessels of those who resembled or were worthy of them. Of course they were waiting to punish two of the defilers of the temple."

"¿Who?" Ron asked.

"Lily Potter and Lucius Malfoy"


	6. Chapter 5: The Attack

****I'm so so so sorry about last sunday! I couldn't update because I haven't found a Beta that help me translate this story, and the last chapter I couldn't revise on time and this past week was so crazy, I just had time for my college stuff. But here I'm with a new chapter, and a doble update =D.

I hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind to much that I haven't found a Beta. In fact I want to ask you all a big favor. If someone can help find one I would be grateful for the rest of my life and will kiss you to no end!

So please if you can help do it! Please, please! (I hope I don't seen to needy he he)

Leave me some reviews and comment on my blog =D.

**ZADRvampy **OMG You are a bitch! (joking) How the hell you could find out so much with so little? xD My Spanish readers weren't that spot on xD! But still you have one mistake, Hermione isn't Hades! She wish she would but no xD Let's see if you can figure out some more with this and next chapter =D

**Couples: **HarryxDraco, other announcement soon.

**Word Count: **3,511.

**Disclamer: **See it on the prologue.

**Chapter 5**

"Mother, are you finish?" I ask, bored to death.

One thing you should know about me is I love shopping, anything about it, you name it, I'll buy it. Especially clothing. Of course this was if I was the one buying and not being a spectator of it. But I could not say no to my mother, I love her too much. Although it was becoming difficult to keep doing it, and you would understand if you had spend the last 4 fucking hours shopping in Paris, and lets not forget that we haven't reach my purchases. When it was my turn, I'll make her pay. 5 hours, no, 6 would do the trick. What a sweet revenge it would be.

"It won't be long dear, I just need to try these three dresses and then is your turn" mother said without looking me even once.

"But that's what you said 4 stores ago" I reminded her, trying to sound distressed and tired.

"Sweetie I promise that this time is true" she said, while looking in a mirror in a great wine-colored dress that she just had put on "Besides your father is coming and if I continue like this he will want to deny me access to cameras in the bank"

"Look for the same but in black" I said, looking at the dress she carried.

"I would look like a ghost Draco" she reminded me.

"No, you will look like a queen" I said gently.

My mother smiled with joy at the precise moment that the windows of the store exploded. In an instant my wand was out, while crouching behind the leather seat where I was, covering me of any spell. I saw the maid was thrown against the wall by the force of the explosion and fell fainting on impact. Outside you could hear screams and explosions. It was an attack, but for what purpose? I felt a slight breeze past me, and seeing, I realized that something silver shot out of the store. A patronus.

"Little sister, little sister, ¿where are you?" say a well-known voice.

"Here dear Bella" replied my mother, standing in his usual position of a great lady. That plus the dress, she looked like a queen, a deathly one. "¿Can I know what you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to know why the fuck you and your family deserted our lord" Said my aunt, angry.

"Bella, watch your language, or ¿have you forgot everything we learned in our childhood?"

"¡Cut the crap Narcissa and answer me!"

My mother had just placed herself in front of me, blocking my view. My aunt hadn't given me any attention because neither she nor the two death eaters that accompanied her had made any attempt. That made me alert. No attack coming means to catch, not to kill.

"That is something that isn't your or anyone business Bella, but family and I" my mother answered the tone that make anyone shut their mouth.

"Then I will not have mercy with you" said my aunt launching the first curse.

With surprising speed, my mother got up a shield that bounced Bellatrix attack. Instantly the other two Death Eaters attacked simultaneously, but the shield hold in place. My mother under her protection at the time of rebound counter attacked, launching one of the lackeys outside the store. My aunt took the opportunity to strike again, and was at that moment that I decided to get noticed.

The spell was thrown to the ceiling, breaking a little of this, thanks to the shield up in front of my mother.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise" said my aunt, with a brightness of evil in her eyes "Still hiding on your mother's skirts, I see"

"Aunt Bella" I said simply.

"What a great looking man you've gotten since the last time I saw you" detailing me said. My mother took me by the wrist before this "My Lord will be pleased to know this"

"¿To know what?" I ask.

"That you were also affected by the thunder" she replied, smiling wickedly "¿Why don't you come and join me to see him? He might spare your life when he sees that you are blessed like him"

I didn't know what to do, I expect the patronus of my mother get quickly, despite being thousands of miles from London. You could tell there were many more Death Eaters who were in this little attack and I knew my mother and I couldn't beat all of them.

"I will not let you take my son Bella" replied my mother, standing in front of me "Over my dead body".

"As you wish" she said casting a curse on us.

I raise a shield in front of us to avoid the attack of my aunt, but I forgot the other Death Eaters, who attacked while my aunt attacked us, impacting her on her left side.

"Oh" was the only thing my mother said, before falling into my arms, gasping for air. Her blood is shed rapidly, bathing the ground and my hands with it.

I held her without saying a word, feeling a hatred growing inside me as fast as one can breathe. I heard my aunt laugh, as she raised her wand, ready to shoot again.

The next thing that happened, I felt as if I was watching everything in slow motion.

I left my mother on the floor gently with my hand touching the wounds that the curse had generated. The Sectusempra. I turned to my aunt and the Death Eater, without getting up from the ground, and by simple instinct, I put my hands on the floor. I closed my eyes and felt like an incredible force was formed under my hands. Just when my aunt shot a curse at us, I opened my eyes.

A force expelled out of my body, like a tornado in full swing. The force vanish the curse and throw my aunt and the Death Eater about 5 feet away.

Then I get up and walk towards them. All Death Eaters were attacking, they stopped for me. I could not see them, only felt or rather their magic, it is difficult to explain. During that time it was hate in my mind and just thought about killing those who have dared to hurt my mother.

I take the Death Eater by the neck. The poor man trembled completely, reeking of fear. I smiled slyly, unable to avoid it. That fear was something fascinating, beautiful, filling me with pride as I was the person causing that. I stare and he could not look away from me. Something in my mind told me what to do, and following that instinct almost animal, blow in his face.

A cry was heard across the street, and perhaps outside of the protections that prevented Muggles to notice us. The man in my hands had done that. With only my breath against his body he had disintegrated completely, leaving only dust at my feet.

I look where my aunt, cornering against a wall, looking where to hide like a rat against his predator. I didn't think twice. I grab her in the same way that I did the other Death Eaters, but instead of the neck, I grab her by her hair, making her moan of pure pain.  
>Seeing her like that was pathetic. The great Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared Death Eater in the world, shaking and moaning as the most cowardly of men. I'd never have mercy.<p>

"¡Draco no!" I heard someone shout. I look away of my aunt and saw my father followed by a small group of people, all with their wands in their hands.

That little moment of carelessness, let my aunt escaped, using the appearance in a risky way, leaving me with a handful of hair between my fingers. The anger I felt for leaving her escape was too much for me. I throw a cry to the sky, while in my right palm a small ball of light formed on it. I shoot at the store I had in front, making it explode into pieces.

I turned, remembering my mother wound. Walk to it, without realizing my father and the rest of those people present, who stared at me with something of fear and admiration in their eyes. I didn't know why, but all that experience I lived as if it weren't me, everything I did instinctively as something pre-programmed to operate.

I arrived with my mother, kneeling at her side, taking her cold hands in mine. His face was pale and her eyes closed. I didn't know that she was still alive, I had no use of reason in that moment, all I did was put my head between our hands together, and drop several silent tears, crying over a death that did not happen.

I felt the presence of my father behind me, but not the spell that he threw at me. In an instant, I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I was still unwilling to accept anything they said at the meeting with professor Dumbledore. It was impossible that my mother was responsible, not direct, but still responsible for everything that was going on and was about to happen.<p>

And he was right, sort of. My path has always been writing, however much you try to go against it. All I wanted was to make my own decisions without having to think that at some point some strange curse will come and my life will changed again,

After they name my mother and Lucius as direct blame everything that happened, I went out quickly from the kitchen and hid in the attic of the house. Time passed without getting molested. It was a dark, dusty and smell of something nasty, pretty grim, perfect for my state right now.

Ron knew that I usually just hide in this place and maybe I had to thanks him that I haven't been bothered since I left the kitchen.

I deeded to think, a lot. Everything I had heard until I left the meeting, despite being small in comparison to other ads impactful in my life, being a Greek god took the prize. And not only was it, was also the fact that we now had two battles to fight. One ancient and one personal. And worse, dear Tom also shared these new powers. That would be fun. When you think you had the upper hand, things get equal for both sides. ¿Can someone just for once in my life let me take the lead from Tom "nose less" Riddle?

I groaned in frustration.

At that moment, I heard the door open with a creak that will fright you.

"¿Harry?" Ron's voice asked "¿Are you here mate?"

"¿What do you want Ron? I'm not in the mood" I answer without getting up.

"I know, I know, but I thought you might be interested to know that there was an attack to the Ferret and her mother while shopping in Paris and they're to bringing them here"

He didn't need to repeat it twice. I was at the door when Ron was about to enter. He smiled without me noticing.

We rushed to the living room on the first floor. Everyone looked at us when we got in, and for a moment I thought of running out of sheer fright again. I didn't think anyone would be here after the meeting.

"We got a Patronus while professor Dumbledore was explaining our situation" Ron explained, seeing my little scare "And he command us all here"

I didn't say anything, I went sit next to Neville, who gave me a smile that made me blush. I had to have better control of my hormones. Out of nowhere I felt a blow to the neck.

"¿What the ...?" I start to said on pure surprise.

"Don't you ever disappear like that Harry James Potter" Ginny scolded me, making me shrink into my seat. She was scary when she wanted.

"Sorry" I whispered.

Neville, Seamus and Dean laughed at me, but tried not to. I watch with a scowl, then I decided to wait like the rest. I note the rest that was present, noting the boy with the tattoos examining the Black family tree. Susan talked animatedly with Zabini, who looked where I was constantly; I look next me and see Ginny and Dean talking. ¿Did he like Ginny? Dean was with Seamus, and more than half of Hogwarts knew that just hours of being admitted in the tower a year ago. Maybe I should have a talk with Zabini, just in case.

I continued to look around the room, until I realized someone was missing.

"¿Where is Hermione?" I ask.

"In the library" Fred and George said at the same time.

"¿Didn't she say she had finished all of her homework as a week ago?" I said, not impressed. Actually I didn't give it much importance.

"Yes, but now she's looking for what professor Dumbledore told us in the kitchen a while ago" Ron replied.

That brought the attention of the whole group.

"¿Exactly what he said after I left the kitchen?" I ask, somewhat embarrassed by my behavior.

"Well, first he told us to stay where we were, that nobody had follow you and to leave you alone so you calm down on your own" Ginny said.

"Lucius Malfoy then began to explain that there were more of us here, and some have already been warned but they would not be present at the meeting to protect themselves" said Neville.

"Slytherins" I say.

"Probably, but by the time we get to Hogwarts, everyone will be present" said Ron.

"He said we would have use a spell to return to our appearance as we were, and that only those who were presence on this and future meetings, would see us as we are now" said Susan "He say that many would be impressed and would be dangerous that the press find out of our changes and could lead Who Must Not Be Named to us and the castle"

"And if that was all he said ¿What Hermione think she could managed to discover?" I ask.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and the professor said that each of us has certain powers, that each is a different god" said the boy with the tattoos. I looked somewhat shocked to hear him speak so directly "Parker Bauder"

He extended his hand and I take it. Sound stupid, but I felt a warm feeling, not warm like a room with a on going fireplace, but more like the fire in the sun. It didn't bother, but it was a very strange feeling.

"Harry Potter" I said, giving him a small smile.

"I know. It's hard not to know" he said, smiling. he has a nice smile, I must admit.

"Well let's get to the subject again" said Ginny, feeling the connection that Parker and I share "What she's trying to find is a way to tell who is who"

"¿There's a way?" I ask. I was regretting not being able to control my emotions.

"Of course there is, but there no book in here that say that" Susan answer. Noting that he would ask another question, she adds "The only way is through an object or spell, with the help of one of the archaeologists who profane the tomb. The problem is that neither professor nor Mr. Malfoy knows where it is. They lost contact some years ago"

"But they're looking for him ¿right?" I said with some excitement. To know another person who knew my mother was always something I pray for.

"Of course" the girl answered back "They believe is likely to have him located by mid December and take it to school to help us so we can control our new powers"

Just at the moment that I was going to ask something else, we felt a loud noise in the room, then the undisputed howls of Sirius's mother. I caught the twins looking at each other, and then ran to the door.

"¿What are you doing?" Zabini asked who had remained silent during the conversation.

"We're testing a new product" said George, as Fred closed the door and threw a Silencio spell. With that George got one of their extendable ears, but these were of a purple color, instead of flesh tone "These are our new extensible ear speaker. No need to place it as close to the ear and more people can hear conversations without having to squeeze"

We all watched as the thin object slip through the crack in the door. For a moment nothing was heard, but then the voices in the hall came to life. And apparently heading for the upper floors of the house.

"We must take them to a room and quickly" said the voice of Professor Lupin.

"¿Are you sure that Potter will not give problems? You know how picky he is with our kind entering his home" said the voice of Professor Snape, dragging the last word as an insult.

"¡The Boy Who Lived be damned!" Roared the voice of Lucius Malfoy "Is Dumbledore's fault we're here, I was happy to get them to the Mansion, but no, oh no, he wanted to come here. So to hell with Potter"

Then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, passing in front of the door, and disappear into the other floors.

"It appears that you been Malfoy invaded Harry" Fred said with one of his mock smile. Everyone laughed at the comment, but I just thought about the fact that Draco Malfoy was in my home.

* * *

><p>It was already 6 pm, and the entire house was in the kitchen making dinner or relaxing in their rooms. A while ago they had explained how the Death Eaters attacked the magical Parisian neighborhood in search of Narcissa and Draco, and how they sustained the attack until help arrived, leaving them quite wounded. Something in the story did not fit, but no one pressed for the truth. In the end, the truth came out alone.<p>

I was in front of the door where Draco was resting. We had been forbidden, especially me, to not disturb him, but something in me told me I need to see him. Now that I was in front of the door, I didn't know whether to go or get inside.

I sighed, looking for my Gryffindor courage; which apparently, had gone on vacation. I didn't think it more, I just enter.

And there he was. The person that had been plaguing my dreams, my thoughts and my mind all the time, was in front of me. Nobody, absolutely nobody, knew that my obsession last year was due not to find something wrong with him, but it was due to my crush for him, which developing overnight, taking me by surprise.

It was incredible that a simple crush put me this way, but it was impossible to avoid it. I approached the bed slowly, forgetting to close the door. I sat on the edge of the bed, and I dedicated myself to watch him.

He looks it like an angel. I always wonder how he would look sleeping, and it was so much more of what I imagine. He looked at peace, and without the mask of hatred to the world with which he always walked. Only detailing its features, I realized that was part of those affected. I closed my eyes for a moment. I need it calm down.

I felt a desire to protect him against everything. Since Ron has told me about the attack, I just wanted to run and get him, make sure he was okey. But I had to control myself, no one could learn about my feelings for him. And now, see him there, that feeling became stronger. Just knowing he was a god, and should take part in this double war, made me want to run away and hide us both from the world.

Without realizing it, my hand was drawing his face. Opening my eyes, I saw it, almost at will, but I knew I didn't want to stop it. I caress his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyelids and finally his mouth. So tempting. I smiled while picturing us kissing. Somehow, before I go to the other life, I would make it happen. I pat his hair, removing a few of his forehead. He moved a little, but didn't awaken.

"¿Harry?" A voice called my name, making me jump. I quickly remove my hand, as if his touch burned me "¿What are you doing?"

I got up in a moment and went toward the door, leaving the room and closing it gently.

"Nothing Hermione, I was simply making sure that Dr. ... Malfoy was all right" I said, smiling nervously. I turned my back, and walked quickly to the kitchen, without seeing the looks that crossed Hermione's eyes, one of suspicion and another of disgust.


End file.
